1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring apparatus and more specifically to a monitoring apparatus which is included in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatuses that use both signals from radar and image information acquired from an imaging apparatus have been developed as monitoring apparatuses for monitoring a front or a rear of a vehicle. In such apparatuses, radar is often disposed in a tip portion of the exterior of an automobile whereas an imaging apparatus is disposed inside its compartment.
In contrast, for example, Japanese Domestic Re-Publication of PCT International Application No. 2006/035510 discloses a monitoring apparatus that is disposed inside a vehicle and has both a radar and an imaging apparatus. Such an apparatus does not need waterproof measures and the like for the radar. In addition, a process of assembling the radar to an automobile is simplified.
However, an apparatus including both a radar having a transmitting/receiving antenna for radar waves and an imaging apparatus having an image-forming optical system and an image sensor is difficult to downsize. Japanese Domestic Re-Publication of PCT International Application No. 2006/035510 discloses a configuration in which a radar and an imaging apparatus are horizontally disposed, which has a large horizontal width. It is often determined that a monitoring apparatus should be disposed at the upper portion of a windshield, but an apparatus having a large horizontal width may obstruct the view of a driver.